deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Mila
Mila (ミラ, Mira) is a young mixed martial artist and a part-time diner waitress who made her debut in the 2012 title Dead or Alive 5, alongside Rig. An upbeat girl, Mila proves that she is a tough fighter among the rest of the fighters in the world. She has been a huge fan of Bass Armstrong since she was a child, and was encouraged to participate in the Dead or Alive World Combat Championship by Tina Armstrong. __TOC__ History Early Life Not much is known about Mila's early life. What's known is that she's a MMA champion who has scored victories around the world and currently lives in New York, where she trains at a local gym and has a part time job as a waitress. The Fifth Tournament Zack gives Mila an invitation to the 5th Dead or Alive tournament. Zack challenges her to a fight to see for himself if she's ready for Dead or Alive 5. Mila wins and looks forward to make her dream a reality. While at work, Mila meets Tina Armstrong, admitting to her that she has been a big fan of her father, Bass Armstrong, for as long as she can remember. Tina offers to train Mila, giving her a little spar, which she happily accepts. After sparring with and defeating Tina at the gym, she encounters Brad Wong, who has followed her from the diner and is waiting for his drink from her. After defeating him, Eliot walks into the gym, wanting some of the action. Tina then suggests that they do a tag duel: Mila and herself vs Brad and Eliot. Mila and Tina win the fight and plan to have a party that night. Afterwards, Mila does some more training of her own, vowing to herself that she will find and defeat her idol: Bass Armstrong. A few days later, Mila enters a D.W.A exhibition, where she encounters Tina again. This time, she is defeated by her, but Tina thanks her for inspiring her to fight again. They then promise each other to see each other again at the Dead or Alive finals. Mila encounters Leifang while in pursuit of Jann Lee while doing cardio closeby the gym. Leifang hesitantly insists that she is looking for a sparring partner. Mila obliges to be her sparring partner for a round. Tina and Mila end up not meeting each other in the tournament, as they are both defeated by different opponents in the quarterfinals. Mila is defeated by Hitomi while Tina is defeated by her father, Bass. Character Appearance Mila is a young Spanish woman with slightly freckled skin and light brown eyes. Her hair has been cut into a spiky crop which just reaches her shoulders. The color is a subtle mix of dark red and black; most likely dyed due to having medium brown eyebrows. Her red appears to be "pop-ish," and flashy, due to the neon color. She appears to be skinnier to the other female brawlers with smaller hips but she is less busty then the other female fighters. Mila usually wears street clothes, including a white vest, a grey long-sleeve shirt and jeans which make her look like a tomboy. She also wears a more practical outfit and modest and conservative clothes compared to the other female fighters, including black shorts sporting a bee logo, a red sports bra, and boxing gloves. This outfit is more reminiscent of what Tina used to wear in the first Dead or Alive, before the latter started wearing more flashy costumes to go with her wrestling persona. Personality From pre-release footage, Mila seems to be a very up-beat, friendly person. She has shown to get overly-excited at the idea of training with Bass Armstrong's daughter, her idol, possibly being very starstruck. She also seems to be a open character, as she was more than comfortable to talk to Tina about the band-aid on her forehead. Etymology According to her Spanish nationality, Mila is diminutive of Milagros, which means "Miracles" Gameplay According to Team Ninja, Mila is an "aggressive MMA fighter who mixes quick, orthodox strikes with a strong follow-up ground game from her takedowns". Her gameplay videos shows Mila mostly performing both boxing and kick boxing, and grappling moves. She seems to also use some forms of Vale Tudo as well. Relationships Tina Armstrong Tina met Mila at the bar she was working at and instantly recognized her as a fighter due to the bandage above her left eye. Mila recognized Tina as well, but only as "Bass Armstrong's daughter". Tina offered to help train Mila to get ready for the Dead or Alive tournament with a quick sparring match in which she cheerfully accepts, though Tina is slightly jealous that Mila is more of a fan of her father's. It is during this sparring match that Tina gets inspired to make her comeback into fighting. Later, after they fight each other in a D.W.A. match, Tina promises Mila that they will meet again in the DOA5 finals. Bass Armstrong Mila is a huge Bass Armstrong fan ever since she was a child. Though she hasn't met Bass yet, she met Bass' daughter Tina. She hopes to meet him once, and possibly will through Tina. Appearances *''Dead or Alive 5'' (2012) Gallery Trivia *Mila is the first playable Spanish character in the series and the second Spanish character overall, with Isabella being first. *Mila in her default costume resembles Tina's first costume in the original Dead or Alive. * Category:Characters Category:Dead or Alive 5 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Spanish Characters Category:Characters born in October Category:Mixed Martial Arts Practitioners